In His DNA
by Same As It Never Was
Summary: Donnatello is taken captive and hidden away. His brothers search for him but to no avail. Donatello has no choice but to remain captured, though not alone. Little does he know that an experiment conducted will change not only the life of his family but the life of a complete stranger. -Not a Donnie x OC fic Title might make it sound that way xD


**Greeting Fanfictioners! Today I present to you a new fanfic for the turtles. Now I am classifying this as more of an introduction or if you'd prefer chapter 1, part 1. Part 2 shall be up in a few days hopefully, I just need to check some stuff and finish homework. Joy of joy -le sarcasm- I'll [ut this as a note but this particular story is more based in the 2k3 version of the turtles, and characters will be written as such. If you really wanted too you could read it as the new Nick turtles, but I advise against it. But enoy the introduction and I shall catch up with you at the end.**

* * *

**In His DNA**

Chapter 1- Expect the Unexpected

Icy winds echoed around the alleyways of New York City. The night was still young and the sounds of the city rebounded throughout the streets. Yes, this was truly the city that never sleeps. But even in this never ending cycle of rushing about and loud noises, there was a small area where peace could be found. Someone else may find it odd or even repulsive, but Donatello could think of no better place than the junkyard. The turtle would be more than happy to spend hours rummaging through the piles of scrap to find the diamonds in the rough; something that might still be useful. Little did he know that this expedition to the junkyard would not end as planned…

"Come on, come on! Why is it that whenever you need something, you can never find it," Donnie muttered under his breath. The turtle pulled his trench coat tighter and continued rummaging through the scrap heap.

"Not my fault Mikey decided to spill one of his pizza smoothies all over my laptop," he cursed. It wasn't like the last computer chip he needed was rare. He just needed something to use as a processor. As the turtle searched for this elusive chip; the fact he was being observed went unnoticed. Well, until it was already too late.

"Is that one of the creatures?" The young scout asked. The two men were perched atop a near-by building and peered through night vision goggles at the unsuspecting turtle. Each of the agents were muscular in build, but almost as silent as the turtles themselves.

"I'm not sure. Looks like it though. Should we try to get closer?" the other said gruffly.

"We'll wait a little longer, and then move in."

The two settled back into observing Donatello as he searched the scrap heaps.

"What does the boss even want with these guys anyway?"

The older agent shrugged, "I dunno. I just know he wants one alive and back to the base as quickly as possible."

"You're not really one to ask questions are you?"

"Nope. Why do you think I've kept this job so long?"

"Well do you think it has something to do with the other captive?"

"Maybe, but look," he pointed down, "Looks like he's startin' ta head home. If we're gonna make a move it better be now."

The young scout nodded and began silently descending from the rooftop. Donatello had indeed found the computer chip he required as well as a few other useful items and was preparing to head home. The turtle slipped quietly into the shadows, but felt something was amiss. Did he hear the click of a loaded weapon or was it his imagination?

He frowned and backed towards the junkyard, where he had more room to maneuver. His eyes scanned the surrounding area for any sign or movement, for anything that would mean an impending attack. The two agents were positioned either side of the mutant and armed with tranquilizer guns. They nodded to each other and began their attack.

Donatello reacted only a second before they did. His hand reached back for his bo staff and managed to deflect the first two shots. The younger scout tossed his gun aside and pulled a small combat knife from his vest. His attacks were rough and jerky, making deflection easy. The two combatants danced around the junkyard- Donnie maneuvering the attacker around himself in an attempt to tire him out and the scout unable to land a blow. Not that it was his motive.

When the attacker realized his current approach was not having the desired results, he swapped to a much more effective method. The swings came in quicker and smoother and pushed the turtle back. A pattern began to emerge; deflect, dodge, strike, deflect, dodge, strike. This continued for about an hour before a clear shot could be taken. Donatello had foolishly allowed himself to be back against a wall with no means of escape, locked bo to knife.

"Who are you working for!" the turtle demanded. He felt the bricks scrap along his shell was the attacker pushed in closer.

His attacked merely smiled and broke away. By the time Donnie realized what happened, the tranquilizer was already deeply embedded in his shoulder. His vision failed and the last thing he could remember was looking up to his abductors and struggling to remain conscious.

"Uhg my head…" Donatello mumbled. His head was still foggy from the sedative and bits of information were missing.

"What happened? Where am I?"

The turtle was confined in a relatively small enclosure. For it wasn't a cage or a prison cell, rather it seemed to aim towards the display and study of the occupant. It had walls of glass and a floor of concrete. A tap seemed to be his main source of water and small slit- not unlike that of a mail box- was where his meals would be delivered. This somewhat humble setting was completed with a toilet tucked away behind a small panel. Donatello pulled himself to his feet to study his surroundings in greater detail. There seemed to be no other exits apart from the meal gap; the glass was smooth and unyielding; re-enforced no doubt. He was without his treasured bo staff and even his mask and protective gear was stripped from him. The turtle was feeling utterly helpless when he noticed what lay beyond the glass. The glass prison, as he now called it, was most certainly set within a laboratory. However his eyes turned to another prison identical to his own, expect for the fact its occupant was a female human.

The two cages were so close that he could take in every detail. She had eyes the colour of mist and blue ice and studied the turtle as intently as he did her. She was tall and thin but muscular, looking to be around 17 years old. Long chocolate brown hair hung loosely around her shoulders. A deep red hoodie covered her torso and denim jeans shielded her legs. All in all, she looked ordinary. She didn't have the build of a warrior or a fighter; there was no mutation that he could see. So why was she here?

One thing the turtle did note was how she didn't shy away from him. Instead of running to the back of her cell or screaming, she merely observed with an air of bewilderment. There was an intelligent gleam to her eye that Donnie could only admire. They broke eye contact at the sound of a door opening. A single middle aged man entered the room; the girl's eye turned from one of intellect to one of hatred. The scientist looked exactly as you would expect one to look; from pristine white lab coat down to slightly static looking hair. He crossed to the girl's cage first. He pushed something through the meal gap and exchanged a few short words while she just glared angrily. He gave a slight shake of the head before walking over to Donatello's enclosure.

"Hello there, awake I see?"

Don was startled by how clearly the scientist's voice travelled through the glass. It looked so thick, yet the sound travelled as if there was nothing but air between them.

"Ah yes this glass is a wonderful thing. Tough as anything, yet so thin, wonderful! Now I will apologize for taking your gear away and the rough manner in which you were brought here, but as you know, business is business," he stated matter of factly.

The turtle felt utterly naked and defenseless without his gear but tried not to let it show, "Oh? What business is that then?"

"Science, my dear Donatello! Science! You see, you and your brothers are the only four mutants to have any degree of intelligence. I know there have been others, but none as remarkable as you four. We are to study you and figure out what makes you tick. What set you apart from the rest? When I sent my men out to capture one of the turtles, you can only imagine my delight when they come back with the one who possesses the most complex brain!"

"So what, are you going to dissect me?"

"Oh good gracious no! Why ever would we do that? You are one of only four in existence. Oh we will do tests and such but no we're not going to kill you. One of things I am interested in finding out is how much of you is man and how much is animal."

The turtle was puzzled by this strange remark, but dismissed it, "so I'm assuming you're not some of Bishop's lot then," Don concluded. He looked up towards the other captive and noticed her watching again.

"Okay, so I understand why I'm here, but what about her?" he gestured towards the young girl.

A knowing smile crept onto the man's face, "All in good time Donatello, all in good time. For now I suggest that perhaps you get to know her a little better." And with that he turned and walked away. The turtle blinked in confusion for a few seconds before crossing to where the two cells met.

"I'm telling you Leo, Donnie should have been back hours ago!" the hot headed turtle yelled to his older brother.

Leonardo replied in his calm steady voice, "Calm down Raph, I'm sure Donnie is fine. It's not unusual for him to stay out late at the junkyard."

The youngest of the brothers spoke up now, "But Leo, Donnie would normally call if he was going to be longer then he thought. I've got a bad feeling about this bro and I promise it's not from the gummy bear pizza I ate."

"Leo something's wrong, staying out late without calling home? It just ain't Donnie."

Leo sighed and gave in, "Okay, we'll go to the junkyard and check on him." It was true that the eldest turtle was also uneasy. It wasn't exactly out of character for Donnie to get a little carried away during one of his midnight raids, but there was something not right this time. The three brothers slipped silently onto the surface and raced across the rooftops as if they had wings. It took next to no time to reach the junkyard.

The junkyard was still. The only sound was the wind whistling through the alley ways.

"Donnie! Where you at bro?" Mikey called out moving to one of the many junk piles. The three brothers searched for any signs of Donatello, but it was Raph who found the first clue.

"Leo! Mikey! Come 'mere! I told you something was wrong," he exclaimed as the three stood over Donnie's discarded trench coat. Mikey spotted his duffle bag on a junk heap nearby. The bag was filled with computer pieces and Donnie's shell cell but provided no other clues.

"Spread out and see if you can find anything else," Leo commanded. The other nodded and spread out.

Mikey was the first to find something. A small piece of the purple bandaging Donnie used on his bo staff. The piece had been cut as he had blocked a swing from the knife. Raph was the first to notice the boot marks and foot prints. They tracked them back to the small store house, where Donnie had made his final stand. Here they found a small fragment of their brother's shell, which broke off when he was slammed into the wall, and the tire tracks of the car that took him away. They stood in silence as this revelation sunk in.

Leo broke the silence, "Call Casey and April. We have to get back to the lair and figure out what happened and how we're going to get our brother back."

* * *

**Hello me again! Was it any good? I hope it was good. I thought it was decent when I read through it, I was just hoping I managed to get their speech patterns down. Poor Donnie though, locked up with that weird science guy. At least he has Iris for company. Which I know some people wont like the fact that an OC is a main character, but I promise that she is not there to be a love interest. I didn't really have another option; I couldn't use one of the actual characters for what I have planned -insert dramatic music- Speaking of Iris; why is she in the facility? You'll find out soon, but feel free to guess in the meantime. I could give a hint, but that would make it too east :P Please review and suggest improvements (chapter length will get longer, this is just an intro to get the ball rolling), I read and reply to EVERYTHING I get. For now I will leave you and I'll see you in the next update.**

**~Same As It Never Was**


End file.
